Talk:Aoba Yamashiro
Trivia *his hair style means nothing...u can't say that some1 was in one clan because his hair *looking like one character does not make him that character. Because Shino and Aoba have both glasses and spiky hair that does not mean their related.Kadaj22(Archemon) 06:04, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::I agree. Geohound 19:18, 22 February 2009 (UTC) subcategories for abilities I know each category wouldn't be much. But the fact that he's shown so many different skills, it makes it confusing to read. So i propose we categorize his abilities --Cerez365 (talk) 19:07, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Seconded, though was that taijutsu part from the anime? Kabuto and Aoba's Connection In Chapter 514, the current new chapter for Naruto, it seems to me that Kabuto knows Aoba quite well. I'm pretty sure they had some sort of past together. But the biggest thing that bothers me what Kabuto said to Aoba when he was bout to read his mind: "You've fallen so far, Kabuto, you're more like Orochimaru than ever."--Aoba "You've fallen further than I have."--Kabuto What did Kabuto mean by that, exactly? "Fallen further than I have"? What does that mean?--'NinjaSheik' 20:49, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :This actually puzzled me too but Kabuto was a Konoha ninja so he has to know somebody. I suppose it'll be explained later--Cerez365 (talk) 20:58, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I hope so. This could good information for a fic. Hmmm...Oh, well, I worry about it later. Someone gotta start putting Aoba's role for the newsest in his chapter, and I can't do it. Description isn't my strong suit.--'NinjaSheik' 21:04, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well Sleepyfans version said "You're the one who should be worried about falling" and honestly i'm more inclined to trust their translations....so it might've been nothing at all--Cerez365 (talk) 18:46, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Falling? Falling at what? Defeat?--'NinjaSheik' 20:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) and according to sleepyfans translation, when yamato, motoi and aoba arrive at the place where kabuto is fighting kurotsuchi, kabuto notices them and thinks "So Aoba's with them too..." (talk) 17:33, October 31, 2010 (UTC) That caught my interest, too. He does seem to know Aoba.--'NinjaSheik' 17:35, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :once again they're from the same village Kabuto's bound to know people in there...I won't deny that they might have a backstory or something to it though. And he mean falling from the ledge he was perched on to avoid getting trapped in Kurotsuchi's technique --Cerez365 (talk) 17:41, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, okay. If you say so.--'NinjaSheik' 17:43, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe he thinks that he faillen in his tasck to protect naruto and informations (talk) 17:59, December 16, 2010 (UTC) aoba's age the wiki says aoba is 30 at the begining of the series, yet it says he is 34 in the time skip. how is this possible? it was only a 2 1/2 year time skip! [ it certainly has not been another two years since asuma has died] edit: nevermind i guess they measure from the beginning of the series to the current date Iowndisciti (talk) 07:25, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Oh never forget friend to sign your posts. _-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 07:28, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Photo The image are badly resized, how to fix it? Also there's "see also" images like byakugan and rinnegan that looks "smashed".--Spcmn (talk) 02:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, there's some emerging problem it seems. I changed Aoba's image and I'll report the rest to SimAnt.--Cerez365™ 13:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Death Isn't he death like Shukaku and the rest? (talk) 08:50, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :When was it stated that he was in the HQ? Jacce | Talk | 09:01, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ::well, where was it stated Mabui was? we did not see her since she teleported Tsunade and A. She just could have left the place as well before the HQ was destroyed. (talk) 16:27, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :::How about this then, when was he last seen? Was it in the HQ? Jacce | Talk | 17:00, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes, and where was tenga last seen (posting this here since the question on his talkpage is the same)? Was it in the HQ? and Aoba? was it in Kumogakure? (talk) 06:52, April 19, 2013 (UTC) More Trivia Little interesting sidenote. IN the video game NUNS3, he's listed as a chunnin Iowndisciti (talk) 02:11, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Listed in the trivia section for about two months now. Omnibender - Talk - 17:36, May 19, 2013 (UTC) summoning technique: crow Considering he can use Scattering Thousand Crows Technique and the technique summons crows, doesn't that make him a user of the summoning technique? Not to mention, since the crows are cloned, shadow clone technique?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:54, September 6, 2018 (UTC) :I asked this about seven years ago. The term used for what this does is different than the one ubiquitously used elsewhere for regular summoning. Don't know about the cloning part, someone else suggested it's similar to Amplification Summoning Technique. Omnibender - Talk - 22:28, September 6, 2018 (UTC)